


Redolent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aromatic, evocative</p><p>(Lux is a mess. Caitlyn is concerned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redolent

REDOLENT  
_aromatic, evocative_

"Lux, love, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Lux looks up, blinking at Caitlyn. "Yeah! No! I mean, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The life of a champion is neither glorious or luxurious or even the least bit glamorous. It involves a lot of sweat, and shouting, and miscommunication. The hours are long and irregular. The perks and benefits are nearly nonexistent. Only the desperate or the crazy willingly volunteer to be champions. The rest, those chosen to represent their cities, really didn't have much of a choice. Oh sure, a lot of them talk big about patriotic duty and honor. But really, it gets a bit too much and they would all quit if given the option.

To cope, Lux and Caitlyn arranged to have one day - one afternoon - one hour when they can relax. They have tea and crumpets and generally act like civilized beings. They love their respective comrades dearly, but sometimes they just need to be away from all the swaggering, the punching, the dick waving contests. They need soft things, nice, delicate, lacy things. It helps them unwind, Or, it's supposed to.

Caitlyn watches Lux lift the table cloth and peer under the table. She clears her throat. "You seem a little... tense."

"What? Me?" Lux laughs, glancing side to side. "Nooo. Not at all." She then looks up, squinting at the ceiling. "But, uh... by any chance," she continues, whipping around and scanning the area behind her. "Have you seen Jinx?"

"Jinx?" Caitlyn echoes, furrowing her brow. "Isn't she scrimming with the Noxians today?"

Lux turns to Caitlyn, a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Oh. That's right. Wait. I knew that." Squeezing her eyes shut, Lux groans and bows her head.

"Is Jinx bothering you?" Caitlyn asks.

Lux waves a dismissive hand. "It's nothing! Really! I've got it handled."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn presses. "Lux, please. I've been hearing some, quite frankly, concerning stories regarding you and Jinx."

Lux looks up, narrowing her eyes at Caitlyn. "You've been investigating me, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, love," Caitlyn tells her, not looking the least bit sorry. "It's a frightful habit of mine."

"No, no. I understand," Lux sighs, smiling. "You're just watching out for me. Thank you. But, really. I can fight my own battles."

"But you don't have to fight them alone. You have friends, plenty of friends. We would be happy to help you. I would be happy to help you."

"What are you going to do? Charge into her room, guns blazing?"

"Don't be silly, dear," Caitlyn smiles demurely. "That's Vi's area of expertise."

Lux huffs out a laugh. "Look, I appreciate the sentiment, I do. But I can handle Jinx. She's just being annoying. Nothing to worry about."

"Yet," Caitlyn mutters darkly. "But, if you insist."

"I do," Lux says shortly. "Now, enough about Jinx. What's this brew you brought here?"

"It's a gift, from Lady Karma."

"Mmmm, it smells divine," Lux breathes. "I think we both need a - how do you call it? A cuppa?"

"Yes."

Lux bites her lip, studying Caitlyn carefully. Caitlyn refuses to meet her gaze, despondently pouring out the tea. There's a moment of silence.

Then, Lux sighs. "C'mon, Cait. When have you ever known me to be foolish?"

Caitlyn smiles slightly. "True."

Lux lights up. "There's really nothing to worry about. You'll see. Everything will be all right."

"I hope so. For your sake, I hope so."


End file.
